Through someone else's eyes
by Peetje
Summary: What happens after Remus and Tonks bring back Harry and the oters to Hogwards? Read this story and find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these caracters, they all belong to JK Rowling, so don't sue me.

A/N: This is my first English story, and as English isn't my first language, I hope you can forgive me for the spelling mistakes I made. Hope you enjoy reading this!

Through someone else's eyes.

I'm sitting in the kitchen of Gimmauld Place number 12, headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. At the other side of the table is Remus Lupin. We are both members of the Order en today, we have to take Harry Potter and his friends back to school. Christmas vacantion is over and they have to go back to Hogwarts.

Molly Weasley has made us a delicious breakfast. I get myself some more scrambles eggs and a piece of toast, while I peep through my eyelashes to the other side of the table. There he is, Remus Lupin, member of the Order of the Phoenix, former Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, best friend of Sirius Black end the cutest guy I have ever met...

Molly sits at the table as well, after putting down another plate of sausages. She starts a whispered conversation about Harry Potter, who will be getting lessons in occlumency from Severus Snape. I can see that Sirius is mad about that, but before he can say anything, the door opens and Harry, Hermoine and the Weasley kids enter the kitchen. We inmediately stop talking and start eating again.

After breakfast, we're getting ready to leave. It's a cold, grey januarymorning and Molly insists that we all wear scarfs. Sirius beckons Harry and I see that he gives him a small package. They talk for a while and then they walk back to the door.

While evereybody is saying their goodbye's, I disguise myself. My usualy bubblegumpink hair turns iron-grey. I already dressed in tweed clothes this morning.

If all this saying goodbye takes any longer, we'll never get at Hogwarts. I shunt Harry out into the icy winter air. Ron, Hermoine and the rest of the Weasleys follow us. Remus is already outside and we all walk down the steps.

Harry looks around, as number 12 shrinks and the houses on both sides stretch sideways.

"Come on, the quicker we get on the bus, the better," I say, looking around Gimmauld Place. I don't see anything suspicious. Nothing is moving, except a few birds, looking for food under the snow.

Remus flings out his arm.

BANG.

A violently purple, tripledecker bus appears out of thin air, narrowly avoiding the nearest lamppost.

A thin, pimply, jug-eared youth in a purple uniform leapes down on to the pavement and says: "Welcome to the —"

"Yes, yes, we know, thank you," I say swiftly. "On, on, get on."

I shove Harry forward towards the steps, past the conductor.

"Ere, it's 'Arry —," the pimply boy says.

"If you shout his name, I will curse you into oblivoin," I mutter menacingly, as I shunt Ginny and Hermoine forward.

"I've always wanted to go on this thing," says Ron happily. He gets in and looks around.

Remus an I also get on the bus. It appears that some chairs have fallen over when the bus stopped so abruptly at Grimmauld Place. A few witches and wizards are still getting back on their feet. Somebody's shoppingbag has slid the length of the bus. An unpleasent mixture of frogspawn, cockroaches and custard cream is scattered all over the floor.

I look around the bus, looking for free seats.

"Looks like we'll have to split up," I say briskly. "Fred, George and Ginny, if you just take those seats in the back... Remus can stay with you."

I regret that we can't sit together. I was hoping to spent some time with Remus. I take Harry, Ron and Hermoine to the top deck. There are four unoccupied chairs there, two in the front and two in the back. Me and Hermoine take the ones in the front. Stan Stunpike, the conductor follows Ron and Harry to the back. They pay him for the trip to Hogwarts and he walks over to me and Hermoine. She pays him elevens sickles and I give him a galleon.

"You can keep the change," I whisper. "If you make sure that Hogwarts is the next stop."

Stan nods and he goes downstairs to tell the driver about the change of plans. The bus sets off again, swaying omnimously. It rumbles around Grimmauld Place, weaving on and off the pavement.

BANG.

We all fling backwards and Ron's chair topples right over. His little owl, Pigwidgeon, bursts out of it's cage and flies twittering wildly up to the front of the bus, where he flutters down on Hermoine's shoulder.

I take a look outside and see that we are on a motorway. Or actualy, we are overtaking a line of cars on the inside. The conductor comes upstairs again and is now talking ot Harry and Ron.

BANG.

Now we are driving on a quiet country lane full of hairpin bends. A few BANG's later, the bus stops at a small pub, which squeezes itself out of the way to avoid a collisoin. Stan helps a witch outside and the bus starts to move again.

BANG.

Now we are rolling through a snowy Hogsmeade. Flecks of snow hit the large window at the front of the bus. Then we stop outside the gates of Hogwarts. Remus and I get out to help the children with their luggage. I cast a carefull aye around at the deserted road.

"You'll be save once you're on the grouds," I say. "Have a good term, okay?"

"Look after yourselves," Remus says, shaking everybody's hand. He whispers something to Harry, but as the kids are saying goodbye to me, I can't hear them very well. The kids walk to the castle and Remus and I disapparate back to London.

We apparate in a small and dark park near Gimmauld Place. Together, we find our way out of the park, we are on our way to headquarters. The wind is icy cold and I put my hands deep into my pockets. Suddenly, I feel an arm around my shoulders.

"Cold, isn't it?" I hear Remus' voice close to my ear as he pulls me closer.

My mouth gets dry. I'm afraid that I won't be able to say a word, so I only nod and lean against him. This feels so good. If it were up to me, we would be walking the streets of Londen for the rest of the day.

Way to soon we reach Gimmauld Place. We stand between number 11 en 13. Remus' arm slides from my shoulders. He stands in front of me.

"Will you stay here, or do you have to go now?", he asks me, looking right at me.

I get this wriggling feeling in my stomach from the way he looks at me. Is it my imagination, or is it desire that I see in his eyes? I think quickly. If I stay at headquarters today, I will be with him. But Sirius, Molly and I-don't-know-who-else will also be there. And I really want to be alone with Remus. Especially now that he has put his arm around me. Here at headquarters, the chance of the two of us ever being alone is very small. So that leaves me with only one possibility.

"No, I don't have go..." I hesitate a little. I bite my lip. Should I say it? Oh well, what do I have to lose? Remus looks at me inquireing

"But...," he says.

"No buts," I answer. I take a deep breath. "Maybe you would like to come with me?"

Suddenly, I'm shy and I look the other way. Then I feel a finger under my chin. A finger which turns my head and makes me look at him again.

"I'd love to," he answers. I can see a smile on his face and in his eyes there is still that look of desire.

My heart skips a beat when I realize that he said yes. I feel the strange need to jump around or scream or something. I manage to controle myself and I hear him saying something.

"Where do you live?", he asks.

"Oh, not far from here," I answer and I point in the direction of my apartment. "About a 10 minute walk from here."

"Then we will walk," Remus decides. "You show me the way."

I feel his arm around my shoulders again when we leave the square. It feels so good that I think about taking the long way home, but then I decide to take the shorter one. About 10 minutes later, we get to an apartmentbuilding. I get my keys and open the door. We take the stairs to the second floor. His arm is still around my shoulders, but when we get to my front door, he lets go. I open the door.

"Please, come in," I invite him. "It's not much, but it is my home."

Remus enters and closes the door behind him. Curiously he looks around. I walk into the hallway and I take of my coat . Remus follows my lead en I open the door to the livingroom.

"Please sit down," I tell him, pointing at the couch. "I'm gonna change back into myself first."

He enters the livingroom and I walk to my bedroom. First of all, I change my hair. From iron grey, it becomes shocking pink again. I take of the clothes that go with my disguise. A moment later, I'm staring at my wardrobe. My clothes are a strange mixture of wizardsrobes and muggle clothes. Because my father is a muggle, I have a lot of muggle stuff in my apartment.

I decide to wear black pants and a white shirt. Just to be safe, I take some nice lingerie from a drawer. After all, you never know, do you?

When I enter the livingroom, I see Remus sitting on my couch. I walk towards him.

"I'm sorry you had to wait for me. Would you like a drink?", I ask him.

"You look much cuter like this,"he says. "And I would like a cup of coffee, please."

I can feel that I'm starting to blush, so I hurry to the kitchen to make coffee. I do that the muggle way. My mother doesn't understand why, bus my father says it tastes better then the wandmade stuff.

Remus' last words echo in my ears. He thinks I'm cute, he thinks I'm cute. That is all I can think about right now. The sound of the coffeemachine brings me back to earth. I take to mugs and pour the coffee.

I get a tray and put the mugs, sugar and milk on it. The lid of the sugarbowl is rattling and I find my hands are shaking. I take a deep breath in an atempt to stop the shaking. I put two spoons on the tray and take it to the livingroom. Ik put it down on the table and take a mug to place it in front of Remus. I leave the other mug for a while.

I give the man on the couch a quick smile and I walk to another muggle thing in my home, the CD-player. There is a pile of CD's next to it. I get one out and place the silver dics in the CD-player. I can feel Remus staring at me. I turn around and I see his confused looks.

"What are you doing?", he asks me.

"Ehm, just some music," I mutter. I quickly press the play-button, before walking back to the couch. A little bit nervous, I take my mug and put some milk and sugar in it. I sit down on the other side of the couch.

I take a sip of my coffee. I thank myself for playing a CD, because if I hadn't, it would have been to quiet in here. I'm desperately trying to think of something to say.

"Well, the kids are safe back at school," I hear Remus say.

"Yes," I agree and then there is silence again. From the corner of my eye I look at him. I can feel the desire building up inside of me. I really want to touch him, run my fingers through his hair, explore his body with my lips.

I see him taking another sip of coffee and I do the same. There he is, no more then two meters away from me. So close and yet so far away.

"Good coffee," he says.

"I learned that from my father, making coffee the muggle way"." Pff, I managed to say a whole sentence. And then there is silence again.

"It's cold outside, isn't it?" At the moment I say it, I already regret it. How can I be so stupid to talk about the weather?

"It sure is," says Remus as he puts his mug down on the table. I take a quick look at him, only to find out that he is doing the same. His face is so close to mine. How on earth did we get so close together in the middle of the couch? I keep looking at him, not able to turn away. I realise that I am holding my breath and I force myself to breath normally.

"Tonks," he says softy.

"Remus," I say at the same time, my voice nothing more then a hoarse whisper.

He lifts his arm and pushes a lock of my hair behind my ear. His fingertips slide along my jaw towards my chin. I can't think anymore. I see his mouth getting closer and closer. There is only one thought in my confused mind. He is going to kiss me, oh my god, he is really going to kiss me now. His mouth gets even closer to mine. I close my eyes and wait for what is coming...

Then I feel his soft lips on mine. Before I can even think about kissing him back, he stops. I open my eyes and see his looking at me. I pull his head back to mine and press my lips to his.

He inmediately reacts by pulling me closer. I put my arms around his neck and let my fingers play with his hair.

I nibble on his lip and let my tongue taste it. He opens his mouth and his tongue meets mine. For a moment, they play a passionate game. Then I start to explore the rest of his mouth.

His hand, which was holding my chin, is now drifting further down. His hands move towards my back.

My hands, that were playing with his hair, are now caressing his neck, his back, shoulders and arms. I hold my breath as I feel his fingers slip under my t-shirt. I can feel his lips in my neck and I move my head back so he has more room to move. He kisses the small dimple in my neck. We're leaning backwards, untill I feel the couch under my head.

BENG!

Somehow, we managed to fall down on the floor. Together, we're in the small space between the couch and the table. I start giggling when I see Remus' surprised look. Then he realises what crazy situation we're in, and he starts to laugh as well. When I'm done laughing, I stretch out my arms towards him.

Before I can touch him, he gets up. He reaches for my hands and pulls me back up. His arms are around me and I feel his lips on mine again.

Then he breaks the kiss and looks at me with that hypnotizing look. Suddenly, he lifts me up in his arms.

"Where's the bedroom?", he whispers in my ears.

"First door to your right in the hallway," I awnser, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He starts to walk to that door and I know that in a few minutes, my dreams will come true...


End file.
